The present invention relates to photographic apparatus with interchangeable lenses. More particularly, the invention relates to still cameras or motion picture cameras of the type having two or more picture taking lenses which need not be removed from the camera when the user wishes to place a selected lens into register with the shutter and light-admitting aperture.
German Pat. No. 451,394 discloses a photographic apparatus with two picture taking lenses either of which can be moved into register with the light-admitting aperture. The two lenses are mounted on a common support (e.g., a turret) which is pivotable through 180 degrees. One of the lenses is in register with the aperture in one end position and the other lens is in register with the aperture in the other end position of the turret. A drawback of such photographic apparatus is that the turret occupies too much room which is at a premium in pocket-sized miniature cameras of the type presently preferred by amateur photographers.
German Utility Model No. 1,424,885 discloses another photographic apparatus with two picture taking lenses. Each lens is movable independently of the other into and from register with the light-admitting aperture. Such proposal also failed to find acceptance in the industry because the space requirements of the lenses and their mounting means are excessive. Moreover, the just described photographic apparatus must be equipped with several actuating means, one for each lens. This contributes to the bulk, cost and complexity of the apparatus.